


Fragility in Love

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Love, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle takes it slow for Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



Belle is unaccustomed to taking things slow. When she falls in love, it is instantaneous and complete. She prefers her romances to be unrelenting and all consuming, just like the great romances she reads. What is the point of love if it is not abundant?

With Emma though, things are different. On the streets, people judge Belle as weaker for her choice to wield knowledge over physical prowess. But, behind doors, it is Emma who is fragile. Belle has to be careful to go slow. Emma has never had a love like Belle’s, and it’s sheer magnitude would overwhelm her.


End file.
